The technical specification 3GPP TS 36.300 V8.8.0, March 2009, Third Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) and Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN); Overall Description; Stage 2 (Release 8) specifies an Automatic Neighbor Relation Function (ANRF) that encompasses the automatic discovery of a neighboring base station. As part of the normal call procedure, the base station (also referred to as node or eNB) instructs each user equipment (UE) to perform measurements on neighbor cells. The base station may use different policies for instructing the user equipment to do measurements and when to report them to the base station. In response to the discovery of a neighbor cell a new X2 interface is set up towards this new base station, if needed. The setup of the X2 interface is performed in accordance with Section 22.3.2 of the above referenced technical specification.